Traumritter (D
Teil der Abenteuer in Myra Hausregeln für das Fantasy-Rollenspiel D&D 5e (Siehe die gesamte MYRApedia) Für Gwynddor, Kiombael und D&D5e ist diese eigene Seite gedacht, für Karcanon und AD&D 2nd gibt es die ursprüngliche Fassung. (Im Februar 2020 ist das noch "Work in progress" und gedacht für einen Praxistest um Iridistra für offizielle Abenteuer in Myra, ein zweiter Praxistest wurde gestartet in Arki (Aldodwereiya) auf Kiomba, auf D&D 5e OGL basierend, wo der Traumritter als neue Charakterklasse behandelt wird. Eine dritte D&D5e Gruppe mit einer Vielzahl an Rassen ist gestartet in Astragon auf Gwynddor. - Gerne könnt ihr die Traumritter in eigenen Kampagnen einsetzen und Feedback geben.) Beschreibung Traumritter (vgl. Traumritter in der MyraPedia) sind der älteste bekannte Orden von Rittern in der Welt Myra (einst genannt "Alptraumritter" - Alpträume bekämpfend - siehe Bild rechts) und besonders trainiert mit Schwert und Magie um gegen Dämonen und dämonische Wesen zu kämpfen, und die Alpträume die sie erzeugen. Für einen langen deutschen Hintergrundtext siehe Traumritter in der MyraPedia. * Rassen: Menschen, Elfen, Halb-Elfen, Aegyr / Auf Kiomba sollte es Mensch sein (Ausnahmen denkbar) / Auf Gwynddor siehe unten, da geht fast alles. * Gesinnung: Gut sollte es sein. Die Mehrheit wird Ordnung dem Chaos vorziehen, aber das ist keine Voraussetzung. Die Myra D&D5e Kampagnen Die Kiombael Kampagne Die Kiombael (Beschreibung in der MyraPedia) Kampagne (D&D5e via Discord) ist der erste Spieltest der Traumritter in D&D5e. Rasse sollte hier immer Mensch sein, weil Nichtmenschen auf Kiomba stets als Exoten und leicht als Monster wahrgenommen werden können. * Spielervölker auf Kiomba Ausnahmen (etwa für einen ganz wie Menschen aussehenden Aegyr) sollten mit der Spielleitung ausgehandelt werden. Fähigkeiten vgl. Elan Die Gwynddor Kampagne Die Gwynddor (Beschreibung in der MyraPedia) Kampagne (D&D5e via Discord) ist nahe am äquatorialen "Blutigen Band", der vulkanischen Zone einstigen dämonischen Chaos (Jahrtausende als "Schattenzone" bevor diese vor etwas mehr als 550 Jahren auseinandergerissen wurde). Viele humanoide Mischwesen und seltene Rassen sind hier möglich und werden in der Traumritter-Hauptstadt Ash'Caron (Kampagne auf Englisch unter WGW) oder im Logghard-Nachfolger Astrafal im Reich Astragon (Deutsche Kampagne unter F.R.) weniger schief angeschaut als in anderen Teilen der Welt. (Wenn alle hier Spielenden Parana als Erstpatronin nehmen, wird eine Gruppe vom ersten Tag an weltweit spielen können.) Siehe List of Gwynddor Campaign Races wenn du einen Nichtmenschen spielen willst. Rollenspiel auf Corigani Im Winter des Jahres 439 n.P. bereitet der neu für Corigani zuständige Spielleiter ein Rollenspiel auf Corigani (RAC) vor, das auch auf D&D5e basieren soll, aber auch Elemente von Pathfinder und ganz myranische Regeln als "Hausregeln" enthalten soll. In Absprache mit dem Spielleiter wird es aber vermutlich auch 1-2 kleinere Kampagnen in Reichen Coriganis geben (von Reichsspielleitern durchgeführt), die einfach auf D&D5e basieren. Mindestwerte für Schwert und Magie Würfelt Eure Werte nach dieser Regel aus oder verteilt 80 Punkte auf die 7 Werte (Glück als 7. Wert). Die Mindestwerte für den Paladin gelten für Traumritter erst ab Level 5 und höher. Wer nicht alle Anforderungen erfüllt kann 1 Level weniger als 5 pro fehlendem Punkt erreichen. Wer noch nicht Level 1 erreichen kann, weil mehr als 4 Punkte zu den Mindestwerten fehlen, wird im 0. Rang als "Aspirant" aufgenommen, erhält aber solange keine Gaben göttlicher Patrone. (Für die Kiombael und die Gwynddor-Kampagnen heisst das: Bitte nochmal würfeln oder irgendwo Werte ausgleichen, weil da alle als Novizen anfangen sollen.) Novizen Novizen im Orden der Traumritter brauchen : * Entweder STR 12 für den Schwert-Zweig ODER INT 12 für den Magie-Zweig der Traumritter, der vor allem jenen offen steht die mit einem früheren Level aus einer Magie-nutzenden Charakterklasse zum Traumritter wechseln. Achtung: Wer Multiklassen-Aufstieg will braucht 13 in beidem! * CON 9 * WIS 13 * CHA 17 Mindestwert 6 für alle anderen Werte heisst mindestens 65 Mindestpunkte. Für Level 1, zum Beispiel, STR 6, INT 12, CON 9, WIS 13, CHA 13, Glück 6 würde reichen - für die Eulen, den Magie-orientierten Zweig der Traumritter. Aspiranten Wenn dir 5 oder mehr Punkte fehlen, wirst du vielleicht in den Orden aufgenommen, aber bekommst noch keine der damit verbundenen Fähigkeiten oder Göttergaben, und deine Erfahrungspunkte zählen noch nicht auf die Traumritter-Level. Stattdessen steigst du in deiner ursprünglichen Klasse, oder falls du keine ursprüngliche Klasse hattest als einfacher Kämpfer auf. Diese Mitglieder des Ordens werden Aspiranten genannt und ihre Levelstiege innerhalb des Ordens werden auch notiert: Nach 8 Aufstiegen innerhalb des Ordens als Aspirant, bekommst du auch einen Traumritter-Ring, der Dir die Fähigkeit zu Traumreisen gibt (siehe Gaben der Parana, weiter unten) und die Möglichkeit von da an Patrone anzunehmen wie die Novizen. Sollwerte für den "Abenteurergilde"/Aspiranten Zweig des Ordens (nicht verfügbar in der Kiombael-Kampagne) sind die Mindestwerte * STR, INT, CON, WIS, CHA mindestens auf 9, mit mindestens einem Hauptwert deiner (bisherigen/derzeitigen) Charakterklasse auf 17. Diener des Lichts Traumritter dienen anders als normale Paladine nicht einer einzelnen spezifischen Gottheit sondern dem Prinzip des Lichts selbst. Die organisierte Religion, hohe Priester der philosophischen Idee des EInen Gottes der die Welt und die Gottheiten Myras geschaffen hat, der AEne Religion, dienen stets als Vorgesetzte für Traumritter und können jederzeit Gehorsam verlangen. (Zum Glück werdet ihr in vielen Weltgegenden, ausserhalb von Traumritter-Ländern, kaum welchen begegnen.) Traumritter Regierungen als Vorgesetzte: Es gibt über die Welt Myra verteilt ein paar wenige Länder und Reiche wo Traumritter regieren und/oder die einen Kreis von Traumrittern in ihrer Mitte haben. Diesen Regierungen und ihren Vertretern zu gehorchen ist auch eines der Gebote des Ordens. Diese Regierungen werden vom Hoheritter des Ordens für diesen Kontinent regiert, der selbst nur dem Meisterritter des Ordens auf dem Inselkontinent Kaurias Gefolgschaft schuldet. Anweisungen eines Vertreters einer solchen Regierung sind wie die eines Vorgesetzten zu behandeln, da sie letztlich von einem Hoheritter kommen. Bevor ein Traumritter eine der Gaben der Götter erhält und nutzen kann, also von einem von ihm gewählten Patron aus den Alten Göttern des Pantheons erwählt wird, muss er eine Heldentat für einen Tempel der Gottheit leisten oder zu einem der Grossen Tempel der Gottheit pilgern. Nach der Wahl eines Patrons ist ein Traumritter einem Priester dieses Patrons, wenn dieser ein höheres Level als der Traumritter hat, Gehorsam schuldig, da auch diese dann regeltechnisch als Vorgesetzte gelten. Widersprüchliche Anordnungen von hohen Priestern mehrerer Patrone können eine ziemliche Einschränkung der Handlungsfreiheit werden oder kreative Lösungen erfordern. Rolle Auf Reisen für Abenteuer, wenn sie nicht von einem Vorgesetzten auf Mission gesendet oder auf eine Traumreise gerufen werden, werden jeder Gruppe von Abenteurern helfen, die die vermutlich gegen Dämonen, dämonische Magie oder dergleichen geht. Symbol Mit Schwert & Magie - das Symbol der Traumritter ist ein Schwert und ein Zauberstab gekreuzt. Der Sigelring mit diesem Symbol wird Traumrittern ab dem 6. Grad verliehen und kann einer Gruppe als Ausweis auf einer längeren Mission mitgegeben werden. Traumritter in der typischen vollen Plattenrüstung mit dem tiefroten Federbusch auf dem Helm werden vermutlich auch ohne weitere Symbole erkannt. Weitere Fertigkeiten Waffenfertigkeiten Alle Traumritter müssen bei Aufnahme in den Orden das Langschwert entweder schon beherrschen oder gleich als Novizen den Umgang damit lernen, unabhängig davon ob sie vor allem mit Schwert oder Magie kämpfen wollen oder was ansonsten ihre bevorzugte Waffe wäre. (Für die Eulen wären Dolch und Waffenloser Kampf geeignete weitere Kampffertigkeiten.) Nichtwaffen Fertigkertigkeiten Alle Traumritter müssen Zauberkunde (Arcana) entweder gelernt haben oder mit dem Lernen beginnen sobald sie in den Orden aufgenommen wurden, bevor sie in den Genuss der göttlichen Gaben eines göttlichen Patrons kommen, wofür sie ein Verständnis der Zauberkunde ebenso brauchen wie ein Mindestmaß an Weisheit und Charisma. Traumritter können Nichtwaffen-Fertigkeiten aus der Allgemeinen, Kämpfer, Magier oder Priesterklasse lernen als ob das ihre Klasse wäre. Rüstung/Ausrüstung Alle Traumritter die über die Mittel dazu verfügen werden eine volle Plattenrüstung haben (aber nicht immer tragen). Mit dem typischen tiefroten Federbusch auf dem Helm, einem Langschwert und dem typisch geformten Schild werden sie leicht erkannt, was an vielen Orten Fragen erspart. Um von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen werden Traumritter meist ein Reittier haben, in der Regel ein Pferd. Alle Traumritter im Level 9 oder höher haben ihren Siegelring - mit der Ausnahme der seltenen Fälle, wo sie diesen weggegeben haben um eine sichere Herbeirufung im Traumzustand zu ermöglichen. Besonderes Reittier Ein besonderes, verbundenes Reittier, wie es Paladine in höheren Leveln haben können, kann ein Bonus eines Traumritters sein, dem es gelingt, Artan, den Reitergott, als seinen Patron zu gewinnen. Voraussetzung ist, wo Nichtwaffenfertigkeiten Teil des Spiels sind, "Reiten" als Fertigkeit. (Fertigkeit Landforbewegungsmittel 'Pferd') In aller Regel wird es sich dabei um ein Streitross handeln. Da Artan verlangt, dass Traumritter klar auf der Seite der Ordnung stehen, werden manche, Anhänger eher freiheitsorientierter Patrone, diesen Vorteil auf später verschieben wollen. Spezielle "Gebundene Reittiere" sind möglich. Die extrem geringen Chancen erhöhen sich wenn man die richtigen Patronats-Gottheiten kombiniert und ausser dem Reiten auch die Fortbewegung in der Luft als Nichtwaffenfertigkeit beherrscht: * Riesenadler braucht Artan and Dondra * RiesenTiger braucht Artan and Pura * RiesenEule braucht Artan and Seeker * Einhorn braucht Artan and Jaffna * Drachen braucht Artan and Chnum and Thagoth Es gibt keine Garantie, dass du ein legendäres Reittier das du dir wünschst auch bekommen wirst - es ist schliesslich eine Gabe der Götter, nicht ein Recht aus einem Handel das du einfordern kannst. Ein Charisma von 17 ist nötig für den Umgang mit einem gebundenen Streitross, ein Charisma von 19+ für den Umgang mit einem speziellen Gebundenen Reittier. Göttliche Gaben der Patrone Nachdem sie den Umgang mit dem Langschwert und Zauberkunde gelernt haben, können Traumritter, die keine der automatischen Vorteile der Paladine haben, losziehen und sich einen göttlichen Patron suchen, pro Traumritter-Level, die eine göttliche Gabe oder Fähigkeit als Gunst verleihen; bis zu einem Maximum an Patronen entsprechend der Punkte Charisma des Traumritters. Um eine der Lichtgottheiten als Patron zu gewinnen, muss ein Traumritter entweder * einen grossen Dienst für einen kleinen Tempel oder höheren Priester dieser Religion leisten - eine Geas Queste - und/oder * eine Pilgerreise zu einem Grossen Tempel dieser Religion unternehmen und/oder * in einer Nacht des Gebets (vgl. Atonement) den Patron wählen und ein Jahr und einen Tag die Regeln dieses Patrons befolgen und die Voraussetzungen für das Patronat erfüllen. Wenn ein Traumritter-Novize vorher ein Priester, Duide oder Paladin einer dieser Gottheiten war, bevor die Aufnahme in der Orden erfolgte, so kann die entsprechende Gottheit jederzeit frei als Patron gewählt werden. Das wird meist, muss aber nicht, als Erstpatron sein. Göttliche Patrone nach Herkunftsland (Ein Einstieg in die Kiomba-Kampagne): Kiombas Festland besteht im Wesentlichen aus drei Staaten. Vorherrschend ist der Glaube an den EInen Gott, namens AEne, der die ersten der Alten Götter schuf. Du kannst mit einem beliebigen Patron aus der Liste unten starten - danach aber wird es deutlich schwerer, neue Patrone zu gewinnen solange du nicht mit Traumreisen im Schlaf die weiten Strecken überwinden kannst. Denn einfach zum nächsten grossen Tempel zu spazieren wird nur dann eine Option sein, wenn du Chnum oder Dondra als nächstes wählen willst - also triff deine erste Wahl sorgfältig. * Harpland bietet als religiösen Hintergrund vor allem Kandy - wenn die Jagdgöttin der Amazonen dir zusagt und Falken deine Lieblingsvögel sind, dann kommt dein Charakter aus Harpland. Als Amazonen-Reich passen aber alle weiblichen Gottheiten. * Mallrowija wird von den Druiden des Adlergottes regiert, die Dondra folgen, dem kriegerischen Patron der Freiheit, der Druiden in der Natur und der fröhlichen Piraten. Wenn Adler oder Bär, Wolf oder Stier zu dir passen wird Mallrowija dein Heimatland sein. (Männernamen einsilbig, oft auf -k; Frauennamen dreisilbig, oft auf -i, -y oder -ya) * Kokyo ist das asiatische Land in der Mitte Kiombas, wo vor allem Anur&Pura geehrt werden. * Aldodwereiya ist das ritterliche Land des Lichts, wo auch die Kampagne spielt. Wenn du nicht genau weisst wo dein Charakter herkommen soll, wird es Aldodwereiya sein. Aro, and der Goldene Drachen des Chnum (wenn du also Chnum verehrst, ist dies definitiv dein Herkunftsland). Wenn Artan dein Startpatron sein soll ist deine Heimat das Fürstentum Metharia in Aldodwereiya, wenn du fixiert auf den Kreislauf von Leben und Tod und den Erstpatron Anur bist, ist deine Heimatregion Ysanta. Alle anderen Charactere - und Anhänger aller anderen Patrone in der Kiomba-Kampagne - sollten der Einfachheit halber als geboren und aufgewachsen in und um Arki starten, die Hauptstadt von Aldodwereiya am Fluss Forseti, wo die Kampagne ihren Ursprung hat und alle Lichtgottheiten geehrt werden. Sie bekommen ihre Patrone dann folgendermassen: ---- Göttliche Gaben als Patrone der Traumritter Teil 1 Die aufgeführten Gaben sind so permanent wie die Gunst der Gottheit und die Treue des Traumritters. (Verlierst du die Gunst verlierst du auch die Gaben der Gottheit, Busse gemäss Regeln bleibt dabei möglich). Traumritter können ihre Gottheiten um eine göttliche Intervention (passend zu deren Aspekten) anrufen, falls (und nur falls) es dem Orden und/oder der Religion als Ganzes dient, nicht für den eigenen Nutzen. Aber selbst dann sind die Chancen gering: ''(1 pro Jahr ohne Versuch kumulativ +CHA-Bonus)% Chance, kann einmal pro Kalenderjahr versucht werden. Glück ist hier nicht anwendbar.) * Chnum gibt dir göttliche Gnade (ein Bonus entsprechend deinem Charisma-Bonus auf alle Schutzwürfe)/ eine Aura des Guten/ Schutz vor Bösem/ einmal am Tag einen "Tageslicht" Zauber mit 60 Fuss Radius/ einmal am Tag einen "Schutz vor Bösem mit 10 Fuss Radius" // Wenn er dein erster Patron ist, bekommst du ein zusätzlichen Trefferpunkt pro Stufe. * Dondra verleiht dir eine Aura des Mutes und macht dich immun gegen Angst (auch gegen Angst/Zauber), hilft solchen in einem 8 Fuss Radius um den Traumritter solange dieser wach ist mit einem +8 Bonus auf die Moral für Schutzwürfe auf Furcht-Effekte. / Als Trickster unter den Göttern erlaubt Dondra dir, als "Fuchs" aufzusteigen. Ein Multiklassen Traumritter/Schurke wenn du zum Zeitpunkt der Wahl Dondras vorher ein Schurke warst oder ihn als Erstpatron wählst. // Wenn er deine erste Wahl ist, bekommst du ein extra "Shillelagh" pro Tag+Level * Artan gibt dir ein "Magisches Reittier" 1/Tag sobald er dein Patron wird und du Level (5 minus Charisma Bonus) erreicht hast. In der Form ist es das ortsüblich häufigste Reittier, egal ob das ein Kamel, ein Pferd, ein Esel, Tokapi oder ein Orhako ist. Es ist magisch gerufen, kann verstehen was du sagst und verschwindet in einer magielosen Zone, sowie wenn du es wegschickst, wenn es auf 0 HP fällt, oder wenn du mehr als (fünf+CHA Bonus) Stunden (etwa wegen Bewusstlosigkeit oder Entfernung) nicht mit ihm kommunizierst. Zauber die du nur auf dich wirkst, wirken solange du auf deinem Magischen Reittier bist auch auf dieses. Du kannst zu keiner Zeit mehr als ein "Magisches Reittier" oder "Gebundenes Streitross" gerufen haben. Insoweit ist es ähnlich wie der Zauber "Find Steed", aber nicht identisch. // Artan kann dir ein "Gebundenes Streitross" geben wenn folgende Dinge erfüllt sind: Du hast "Land vehicle (horse)" as proficiency (PHB155) und hast Level 5 erreicht. Falls es ohne dein Verschulden stirbt kannst du frühestens 5 Jahre nach dem ersten Mal, frühestens aber 5 Tage nach dem Sterben, erneut ein Gebundenes Streitross rufen. Beim Zusammenwirken mehrerer göttlicher Patrone kann das oberhalb von Level 10 (abzüglich Charisma-Bonus) auch ein anderes gebundenes Reittier1 sein. ((Das Gebundene Streitross hat eine eigene Persönlichkeit und sollte auch einen eigenen Namen und MyraPedia-Eintrag bekommen.)) * Dena gibt dir "göttliche Gesundheit", also Immunität gegen alle Krankheiten, auch schwarzmagische (zB Vampirismus und Lykanthropie). Einmal am Tag kannst du entweder "Lügen entdecken" oder eine "Zone der Wahrheit" im 10Fuss Umkreis schaffen, in der niemand lügen kann. Einmal pro Woche kannst du "Gift heilen" / Wenn Dena deine Erstpatronin ist, kannst du Wunden an dir selbst heilen, 1d6 pro 5 Level. * Kandy gibt dir einen zusätzlichen 1d4 auf deine Ausdauer (CON), bis zu einem Maximum von 18 für Menschen, gibt dir +1 wenn du bereits 18 hattest. Einmal am Tag kannst du darüber hinaus die "Elementen ertragen" (Kälte oder Hitze aushalten) // Wenn diese Gottheit deine Erstpatronin ist, erhältst du ein weiteres +1 auf deine Ausdauer. * Jaffna gewährt dir einen zusätzlichen 1d4 auf dein Charisma (CHA), bis zu einem Maximum von 18 für Menschen, gibt dir +1 wenn du bereits 18 hattest. / Einmal am Tag kannst du darüber hinaus "Wasser segnen" (Heiliges Wasser machen) oder "Wasser reinigen" (Unreines Wasser trinkbar machen) / Ab Level 6 die Immunizät gegen Charm-Zauber, die sich ab Level 11 auch auf Humanoide in deinem Umkreis erstreckt, in einem Radius von 1 pro Level über 10 (plus Charisma-Bonus) Fuss. // Wenn diese Gottheit deine Erstpatronin ist, erhältst du ein weiteres +1 auf dein Charisma, womit 20 möglich wird. * Borgon gewährt dir einen zusätzlichen 1d4 auf dein Charisma (CHA), bis zu einem Maximum von 18 für Menschen, gibt dir +1 wenn du bereits 18 hattest. // Wenn diese Gottheit dein Erstpatron ist, erhältst du ein weiteres +1 auf deine Stärke, womit 20 möglich wird. * Norytton gibt dir ein zusätzliches +1 auf einen Wert deiner Wahl, bis zu einem Maximum von 18 für Menschen. Wenn dir noch Punkte für die vollen Traumritter-Werte fehlen gibt er dir +2 die nur auf diese Werte gehen dürfen. / Norytton gibt dir auch die Proficiency zu Schwimmen. In Situationen, in denen du ansonsten ertrinken würdest, wird dich ein erfolgreicher Wurf auf dein Glück retten können. // Wenn Norytton dein Erstpatron ist und dir noch Werte fehlen bekommst du zu +1 oder +2 wie oben nun (+Charisma-Bonus) mit einem Maximum von +2 pro einzelnem Wert (und 18 für Menschen). Göttliche Gaben als Patrone der Traumritter Teil 2 * Anur gibt dir die Fähigkeit Untote, Dämonen und Teufel zu vertreiben, wie ein Priester des Ranges (Dein Level-5)x2, mit einer Chance von (Anzahl der Jahre die er dein Patron ist)% wie ein Priester deines eigenen Levels zu vertreiben. Ein Traumritter von Level 6 kann immer vertreiben wie ein Level 2 Priester, Lv 7 wie ein Lv4 Priester, Lv8 wie ein Lv6 Priester (womit er mit dem normalen Paladin aufholt) und ab Lv9 wie ein Lv8 Priester, später besser als Priester (bis dahin wird er Dämonen entgegen treten müssen und das brauchen) / Wenn diese Gottheit deine Wahl als Erstpatron ist, kannst du jederzeit in Level 1-5 Untote wie ein Level 1 Priester vertreiben. Ist er nicht dein Erstpatron, so bleibt in Level 1-5 nur die Chance von (Anzahl der Jahre die er dein Patron ist)% wie ein Priester deines eigenen Levels zu vertreiben. * Grewia verleiht dir einen Bonus auf deine Weisheit und Intelligenz. +2 auf den niedrigeren, +1 auf den höheren Wert (bis zu einem Maximum von 18 für Menschen bei beidem), oder +4 falls einer der beiden Werte unter 9 ist. Ausserdem gibt sie dir die Chance, dich mit jeder Katze zu befreunden die weniger als ein Drittel von dir wiegt (siehe "Tierfreundschaft" als Druidenzauber) und mit Katzen zu sprechen wenn deine Intelligenz, Weisheit oder Charisma 18 oder höher ist. Einmal pro Woche kannst du einen Mondstrahl lenken (wie der 5.Level Priesterzauber), einmal im Monat kannst du mit Grewias Gnade eine glatte Wasseroberfläche für eine Vision nutzen (wie der 4.Level Priesterzauber) // Wenn diese Gottheit deine Erstpatronin ist, erhältst du ein weiteres +1 auf deine Weisheit oder Intelligenz, womit 20 möglich wird. * Horcan gibt dir 1-2 auf Dexterity (bis zu einem Maximum von 19 für Menschen) und / die Fähigkeit ein Sanctuary (wie der Priester Spruch) 1/Tag, / Gift Verlangsamen 1/Tag, / Vorahnung 1/woche, / Prophezeihung 1/Monat, / Sprechen mit Toten ODER Windwalking 1/Jahr. (Vorahnnung und Weissagung können auch vor einem Würfelwurf eines Horcan-Patronats-Spielers eingesetzt werden, um zu ahnen oder zu wissen wie der nächste eigene Wurf ausgeht und ob es dafür Glück braucht. Vorahnung würde dir sagen in welchem 5er Block bei W10 oder W20 (bei weniger als 1d6 in welcher Hälfte, untere oder obere) das Ergebnis läge, Weissagung bei welcher Zahl). (Vorahnnung und Weissagung können auch vor einem Würfelwurf eines Horcan-Patronats-Spielers eingesetzt werden, um zu ahnen oder zu wissen wie der nächste eigene Wurf ausgeht und ob es dafür Glück braucht. Vorahnung würde dir sagen in welchem 5er Block bei W10 oder W20 (bei weniger als 1d6 in welcher Hälfte, untere oder obere) das Ergebnis läge, Weissagung bei welcher Zahl) * Norto verleiht dir die Fähigkeit Falschgold automatisch zu erkennen und Falschgeld bei Konzentration einmal am Tage. Er verleiht dir die Fähigkeit des überzeugenden Handels einmal pro Woche: Wenn du einen fairen Handel bietest und einen Charisma-Wurf bestehst (Schwierigkeit nach Anliegen vom Spielleiter bestimmt) wird dein Gegenüber ihn annehmen, auch wenn das sonst nie die eigene Wahl wäre. Ausserdem kannst du einmal im Monat entweder: Wassersspiegel senken, oder Wasser teilen oder Wasser atmen oder die See beruhigen. Wenn er akzeptiert dein Patron zu sein bietet er dir einen Fairen Deal an: Nur diesem Moment kannst du 1d4 Punkte auf einer 1:1 Basis verschieben, solange du damit deine für Traumrittertum notwendigen Werte nicht mehr als bisher unterschreitest. // Als Dein Erstpatron verleiht er dir die Fähigkeit zur See zu navigieren, Güter Wert zu schätzen und 1x täglich "Anti-Chaos" zu wirken: Ab Level 1 "Schutz vor Chaos" (braucht Weisheit 13, gibt Chaos-Wesen einen Nachteil gegen die berührte Zielperson), Ab Lv6 Magischer Schutzkreis gegen Chaos (braucht Int+Wis+Cha 39, gibt einen 10Fuss-Radius), ab Lv12 Chaos Vertreiben (braucht Str+Int+Wis+Cha 52, gibt im Radius von 10 Fuss einen Vorteil auf alle Angriffe gegen Chaoswesen) * Orphal gibt dir bis zu +2 auf Geschicklichkeit (DEX) für besseres Tanzen und Instrument Spielen (bis zu einem Maximum von 18 für Menschen) oder +1 falls du es schon auf 18 hattest und die Fähigkeit ein Musikinstrument (inklusive Singstimme) zu lernen, er verleiht dir die Gabe nur betrunken zu werden wenn du es werden willst (Immunität gegen Alkohol und Rauschdrogen), ausserdem erhältst du die Chance Wasser in Wein zu verwandeln, 1 Becher pro Level pro Tag (Charisma-Wurf auf die doppelte Zahl der umgewandelten Becher) // Wenn du Orphal als Erstpatron wählst kannst du als "Faun" das Multiclassing als Traumritter/Barde betreiben, Barde stets 1Lv unter dem Traumritter. Ausserdem kannst du, Barde oder nicht, einmal (+CHA Bonus) pro Woche "Personen Bezaubern" (wie der Priesterspruch) * Pura gewährt dir einen zusätzlichen 1d6 auf dein Glück (LUCK), bis zu einem Maximum von 18 für Menschen, gibt dir +1 wenn du bereits 18 hattest. (Glück ist ein zusätzlicher Wert im Rollenspiel auf Myra, ähnlich wie die Action Points in Eberron) / // Wenn diese Gottheit deine Erstpatronin ist, erhältst du ein weiteres +1 auf dein Glück, womit 20 möglich wird. Ausserdem erhältst du wenn dein Glück 18 oder höher ist einen "Vorteil" auf alle Würfe, für die du Glücks-Punkte nicht einsetzen darfst. (Testweise - diese Gabe kann wegfallen) // Das zusätzliche Glück kann nicht eingesetzt werden um Göttliche Gaben zu erhöhen. * Seeker verleiht dir die Gabe so oft du dich darauf konzentrierst Böses entdecken zu können (bis zu 18m Radius). Wenn du ein Magier warst bevor du Traumritter wurdest oder wenn du Seeker als Erstpatron wählst kannst du als Eule (siehe unten: Multiclassing) sowohl als Traumritter wie als Magier aufzusteigen, mit dem Magierlevel stets 1 unter dem Traumritter-Level. Falls du keinen Magier-Hintergrund hast und ihn nicht als Erstpatron wählst, verleiht er dir keine magischen Fortschritte, aber stattdessen einen "Schutz vor Magie" so dass alle magischen Angriffe gegen dich mit Nachteil ausgeführt werden und du auf alle Schutzwürfe gegen Magie einen Vorteil hast. * Thagoth gewährt dir einen zusätzlichen 1d4 auf deine Intelligenz (INT), bis zu einem Maximum von 18 für Menschen, gibt dir +1 wenn du bereits 18 hattest. // Wenn diese Gottheit dein Erstpatron ist, erhältst du ein weiteres +1 auf deine Intelligenz, womit 20 möglich wird. Ist er dein Erstpatron erhältst du zusätzlich die Fähigkeit, die Drachensprache dann zu lernen wenn du die Gelegenheit dazu hast (du lernst sie nicht automatisch). * Zamnait verleiht dir Heilende Hände (Handauflegen für +2HP Heilung, begrenzt auf 1x/Tag/Person, inklusive die eigene Person), was bei Berührung (Trefferwurf) auch aus "Brennende Hände" gegen Untote wirkt. Wenn du schon Zaubern kannst gibt er dir einen zusätzlichen 1.Lv Spellslot pro Tag wenn deine Intelligenz 12 oder besser ist, plus einen 2.Lv Zauber am Tag wenn deine Intelligenz 15 oder besser ist, plus einen 3.Lv Spellslot wenn deine Intelligenz 18 oder höher ist. / Zamnait ist auch eine Wahl für die Anbeter seines Vaters, die in Catpoc keinen Patron sehen, aber ihm weiter dienen wollen. Wann Zamnait dein erster Patron ist, erhältst du auch als Nichtmagier drei Catrips (kleine Zauber), plus 1 pro weitere 3 Level (den vierten also in Level 4) * Parana gibt einen extra 1d4 auf jedes Mal wo HitPoints gewürfelt werden (bis zu einem Maximum von 4 inklusive Konstitutions-Bonus) / Parana gibt die Fähigkeit zu Traumreisen, wie andere Traumritter das nicht vor Level 9 nutzen können. ** Sprüche/Wunder: (1) Krankgheiten heilen 1/Woche pro volle 3 Level ** (2) Schwere Wunden heilen 2d8 +1/Level -ODER- Blindheit/Taubheit heilen - ODER- Lähmung aufheben, 1*/Tag pro volle 6 Level, ** (3) Durch Verlorene Level /Attribute wiederherstellen (wie beim Zauber "Genesung"), 1/Monat pro volle 12 Level ** Als Erstpatronin bekommst du ein weiteres "Leichte Wunden Heilen 1d8 pro Tag pro Level. Ausserdem kannst du eine "Taube" werden (Multiclassing Traumritter/Paranapriester) Göttliche Gebote: Besondere Einschränkungen * Anur verlangt, dass du alle Toten begräbst und alle Untoten nach einem Kampf verbrennst - und alle Untoten bekämpfst die du findest, * Artan verlangt dass du ganz der Ordnung verschrieben bist. Deine Gesinnung muss also LG sein ab dem Moment wo du ihn als Patron auswählst (weil alle Traumritter auf der Seite des Lichts sein müssen). * Borgon verlangt, dass du (1) jeden Werwolf den du siehst angreifst und soweit möglich tötest, und (2) jeden Tempel der Pottundy oder der Marlilith angreifst und in Trümmer legst, und (3) gegen jede Lawful Evil Regierung Krieg anregst und dich daran beteiligst wenn er stattfindet. * Chnum verlangt dass du 1/5 von allem was du verdienst, in einem Tempel des Chnum spendest, oder einen Weg findest wie es dorthin kommt. Wenn es keinen Chnumtempel in Reichweite gibt, wird von dir erwartet, dass du einen gründest und finanzierst. Dies gilt unabhängig davon, was du anderen Religionen, deinem König und Königreich, oder anderen wohltätigen Zwecken spendest. * Dena verlangt, dass du künftig nie mehr lügst. Du kannst die Wahrheit umgehen wenn nötig aber keine direkte Lüge erzählen. * Dondra verlangt dass du alle Sklaven befreist die du siehst. Ob mit Gewalt oder durch freikaufen ist dabei egal. * Horcan verlangt, dass so wie er die Seelen gefallener Kameraden an die Tore des Totenreiches bringt, du ihre Körper heim bringst für ein ordentliches Begräbnis. Abhängig von deinem GRad an Frömmigkeit und Eifer kann dies bedeuten, die Körper gefallener Traumritter einfach zum nächsten Traumritter-Stützpunkt zurück zu bringen - oder die Körper von Traumrittern und Gefolgsleuten, die an deiner Seite gefallen sind, haltbar zu machen und zu ihrer Familie zurück zu bringen. * Kandy als Göttin der Beschränkung verlangt, dass du kein Vermögen anhäufst. Du kannst nur fürs Überleben notwendige Summen und Mittel für dich behalten und musst den Rest den Tempeln von Lichtgottheiten spenden. Welche das sind ist dir überlassen. * Jaffna verlangt deine Reinheit und sexuelle Enthaltsamkeit wenn du Single bist. Oder falls du in einer Ehe bist, dass dudann Liebe und Treue in der Ehe haben solltest. Mendoria heisst dass nur eine Person im Leben vom Schicksal für dich bestimmt ist. Warte auf diese und das Erkennen. * Pura verlangt dass du all jenen hilfst die weniger Glück haben als du, ihnen Geld abgibst wenn du welches hast und in Glücksspielen zu verlieren wenn du sie spielst - sowie jeder Hebamme zu helfen die dich darum bittet. * Seeker wird nur dann gerne dein Patron wenn du schon zuvor Magie beherrscht hast und/oder ihn als Erstpatron wählst um sie zu erlernen. Er wird zumindest diese bevorzugen, auch wenn er auch all jene akzeptiert, die bereits ihren ersten Dämon besiegt haben. Seeker verlangt dass du Zauberkunde (Arcana) lernst, Geschichte, Religion und Wissen über die Ebenen, nachdem du ihn als Patron gewählt hast, in dieser Reihenfolge und bevor du dich weiteren Fähigkeiten und Wissensgebieten zuwendest. * Thagoth verlangt dass du nicht mehr als zehn magische und heilige Gegenstände behaltet, und mit nicht mehr als einem Bonus von insgesamt 10 (also auch nicht mehr als ein +1 und drei +3 - oder zwei +5 - Gegenstände). * Zamnait verlangt dass du Fertigkeiten in Zauberkunde (Proficiency: Arcana) erlernst bevor du ihn als nicht ersten Patron bekommst (verleiht dir diese Proficiency wenn er dein Erstpatron ist). Verlangt darüber hinaus dass du deine Heilung nach einem Kampf allen Menschen zugute kommen lässt, egal auf welcher Seite sie gekämpft haben. Da alle Traumritter die Zauberkunde brauchen fangen viele gerne mit Zamnait als Erstpatron an, auch weil so alle einander schon zu Beginn heilen können, während sie einander erst ab Level 2 mit dem Schild zu beschützen können. * Parana verlangt, dass du keine Menschen und Menschenähnlichen absichtlich tötest und dass du wann immer möglich selbst Gnade gegenüber allen Menschen, Halbmenschen und Humanoiden zeigst, sowie deine Gruppe dazu bewegst das Gleiche zu tun, wann immer das möglich ist. Deine Heilung soll allen Menschen und Halbmenschen zukommen. Da dies vielen normalen Abenteuerern unmöglich erscheint, so wie manchen Traumritter-Novizen die noch nicht stark genug sind nur gegen Geister und Dämonen zu kämpfen, verzichten viele Traumritter auf diese Patronin bis sie in höheren Leveln sind. Traumritter über Level 1 * Die nötigen XP für Traumritter in D&D 5e entsprechen den nötigen XP für alle Klassen in 5e (für Multiclassing siehe unten). 300/2, 900/3 etc. * HP steigern sich um (1d10+Luckpunkte)+CON-Bonus, maximal aber um 10+CON-Bonus * Jedes Level darf wie in Myra-Hausregeln üblich der Versuch einer Steigerung eines vorher genannten Attributs gemacht werden, es wird mit 1d20(+Luckpunkte die Eingesetzt wurden) gewürfelt. Ist das Ergebnis höher als der bisherige Wert, steigt dieser um 1 ** Wird Luck gesteigert und auf 1d20 eine 20 gewürfelt hat man soviel Glück dass dieses um 1 steigt, und ein weiteres Attribut gesteigert werden darf - auch nochmals Luck. * Ab Level 2 darf wie beim 5e Paladin ein Kampfstil gewählt werden. Die Empfehlung für alle ist "Protection", aber die Wahl steht den Spielenden frei, auch wenn einzelne Patrone diese Entscheidung vorprägen oder eingrenzen können. * Es darf mit jedem neuen Level ein neuer Wunschpatron gewählt werden. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt sind alle Pflichten dieses Patronats einzuhalten. Den Patron und alle Vorzüge des Patronats erhält man wenn der Charakter (a) eine Pilgerreise zu einem Grossen Tempel der Religion gemacht hat und/oder (b) eine Queste für diese Religion erfüllt hat, die auferlegt wurde und/oder © ein ganzes Jahr lang die Regeln dieses Patronats eingehalten hat. Es zählt für letzteres der Zeitpunkt der Eintragung ins RPG-Wiki durch den Spielleiter. ** Wer mit einem neuen Patron Boni auf die Stats erhält, behält diese nur so lange wie die Gunst des Patrons behalten wird. Während Glück auf die Würfe bei Erhöhung von HP und Stats eingesetzt werden kann, gilt dies nicht für die Würfe bei der Erhöhung von Stats durch Göttergaben. Hier zählt nur der Bonus oder Malus der aus dem Charisma resultiert, und nur bis zum maximal würfelbaren Wert. * Ab Level 5 kann sich ein Traumritter einem Ort verbinden und mit Geas schwören, diesen Ort zu behüten, komme was wolle. Die Abenteuer sind dann was das Reisen angeht weitgehend zuende, aber Traumritter haben so ein Zuhause und eine Aufgabe für den Rest ihres Lebens. Oft sind es besondere Orte, Tore etwa oder Burgen, Tempel und Ruinen an besonders gefährdeten Stellen, es kann aber auch mal ein einfaches Dorf sein dem (oder dessen Bewohnern) man sich verbunden fühlt. Für Spieler eine Option, wie sie einen Charakter sinnvoll in den Kampagnen-Ruhestand senden können. Multiklassen-Traumritter: Einzele spezielle Patrone erlauben bestimmte Formen von Multiclassing, eine Option wenn du diese spezielle Gottheit als ersten Patron wählst. * Es gelten die Vorbedingungen zum Multiclassing nach Kapitel 6 des Spielerhandbuchs (PHB p.163). **"Eulen" mit Seeker als Patron: Dreamknight-Wizards (starting with Cantrips) / (Str./Cha. und) Int. mind.13 **"Füchse" mit Dondra als Patron: Dreamknight Rogues / (Str./Cha. und) Dex mind.13 **"Tauben" mit Parana als Patronin: Dreamknight Priests for Healing / (Str./Cha. und) Wis. mind.13 **"Faune" mit Orphal als Patron: Dreamknight Bards / (Str. und) Cha. mind.13 * Erfahrungspunkte werden bei Multiclassing verteilt, du steigst in der Zweitklasse jeweils höchstens auf das Level unter deinem Traumritter-Level auf, bis zu 5 Gesamtleveln geschieht das automatisch, du musst also mindestens die Punkte für zwei Levelaufstiege mitbringen, brauchst also die XP für die jeweilige Levelsumme (2/1=3, 3/2=5). Für Level nach Gesamtlevel 5 kannst du entscheiden, wo du als nächstes aufsteigst, wobei die Zweitklasse immer mindestens ein Level niedriger sein muss, eine echte Wahl also erst bei 7 Gesamtleveln besteht. Patrone gibt es natürlich maximal pro Traumritter-Level. Du brauchst folgende Erfahrungspunkte: ** Lv 1 (1/0) - 0 XP ** Lv 3 (2/1) - 900 XP ** Lv 5 (3/2) - 6500 XP ** 6 LV (4/2) - 14000 XP ** 7 LV - 23000 XP ** 8 LV - 34000 XP ** 9 LV - 48000 XP ** 10 LV - 64000 XP ** 11 LV - 85000 XP ** 12 LV - 100.000 XP (das kann jetzt mit 7/5 oder 10/2 sehr unterschiedlich verteilt sein) Weiter entsprechend Kapitel 1 Spielerhandbuch (p.15 PHB) Category:Myra Category:Myra-DE Category:Translation in progress